3 frères surnaturels pour une humaine
by clecle39
Summary: Texte refait. Depuis la disparition de Stephan, Damon et Elena se sont raproché. Katherine habite avec eux, un voyage a Los Angel est prévue et 1 troisième frère Salvatore va arriver. Que va t-il arriver ?
1. Sentiment perdu

**Bonjours, je suis assez jeune, je suis débutante et j'ai fait sa toute seule (je voudrais bien avoir un beta) donc je m'éscuse pour mes fautes par avant. J'éspere que mon histoir vous plaira et commenter si vous plait. Bonne l'écture a tous. :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapitre 1: SENTIMENT PERDU<strong>_

Deux mois, c'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Stefan, qui entre parenthèses était parti pour sauver Damon. Katherine, revenue à Mystic Falls était devenue amie avec Elena et Damon,elle  
>vivait avec eux, et celle-ci était devenu "végétarienne" et agréable, mais toujours aussi séductrice, bizarrement Elena et elle était devenue inséparable.<br>Elena s'était installé au manoir des Salvatore, elle occupait la chambre de Stefan, qui ce dernier se baladait de ville en ville avec Claus, à la recherche de loup-garou.  
>Stefan était devenu un monstre aux yeux de tous, mais pour Damon et Elena, il y avait encore de l'espoir de le trouver et que tout serait comme avant. De jour en jour, Elena et damon se rapprochèrent, ils passèrent tout leurs temps ensemble, laissant parfois, de coté leurs amis.<p>

_**POV ELENA****.**_

Je suis là, sous la couette, dans le lit de mon petit copain (Stefan), les yeux ouverts dans la nuit, j'étais en sous vêtement. Son lit était grand, je me sentais seule dans cette grande chambre décorer dans les années 20, j'était en sécurité, Katherine c'était installer, en cas de problème, a coté de ma chambre. Depuis quelque temps, moi et mon ancètre, s'étions rapprochés, Bonnie et Caroline étaient là pour moi, mais différament, Katherine me comprenait mieux que nimporte qui. Je regardai mon réveil lumineux dans le noir, il indiquait 1H35. N'arrivant pas à m'endormir, je décidai de descendre pour aller dans la cuisine, me chercher un verre d'eau. Je me leva en douceur, j'ouvris ma porte de chambre délicatement, pour ne réveiller personne, car même un petit bruit, Katherine ou Damon pourraient ce réveille grâce à leurs ouis surdévelopper. Je passai devant la chambre de katherine, aucun bruit , Super, elle dort, puis après quelques seconde de marche, sur la pointe des pieds, la chambre de Damon arriva, je prie une dizaine de seconde pour faire un mètre, ouf, la chambre de Damon, passer, j'acélèrais. Je descendis les escaliers au ralentie, je n'avais pas illuminé l'endroit, arriver en bas, je traversa le couloir et entra dans la cuisine, j'éllumina et prie un verre dans un placard et je me diriga vert le frigo pour me servir de l'eau. Quand j'us finis de me servir, je prie le verre avec moi et après avoir eteint la piece, je repartis de la cuisine pour aller me coucher, je remonta les escaliers et j'arriva devant la chambre de Damon, je m'arrêta devant celle-ci, il n'y avait aucun bruit puis après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Etonner et gêner de voir Damon, qui était nu devant moi, je le regardit, il avait un magnifique torse, bien musclée, il aimait exposer ces abdot, ce n'était pas ce qui me génais le plus. Je rougis et resta figée, il était amusé de me voir dans tout mes états, il me fit son petit sourire habituel, en mode séduction. Il passa sa main gauche dans ces cheveux, il était droit comme un piquet, ne me quittant pas des yeux, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher de moi, il était a l'aise, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elena ? Tu viens me réchauffer ? Tu ne va pas beaucoup m'aider, vue comme tu est habiller, Sa te va très bien, tu devrait t'habiller comme sa tout les jours, sa me gènerais pas tu tout**. Me dit-il toujours avec son sourir, pour me seduire.

**-Damon ! ARRETE !** Dis-je énerver avec un point d'amusement. Je baissa les yeux sur mon verre, que je denait a deux main, pour fuir son regarde car j'étais de plus en plus gêner de sa tenue, qui n'était pas très habiller.

**- Non sérieux qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?** dit-il en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis descendu prendre un verre d'eau**. Reponds dis-je tout simplement.

Vraiement gène de sa tenue, je lui demandit de m'étre quelque chose, ce qu'il fit, il mie un bosseur qu'il avait prie sur une chaise, à coté de la porte, rien d'autre, a mon avie, il aimais vraiment exposer ces abdot, ce qui me fie rire. Tout d'un coup je me senti m'afaiblir, surement la fatigue, ma tête était en feu et mes jambes toutes molles, mon verre tomba et se fracassa, je perdis l'équilibre. Damon me rattrape avec une vitesse vampirique,nous nous regardimes un instant, un regard passionné, je ferma les yeux, il me passa sa main gauche dans mes cheveux , une caresse qui dura un grand moment, tout tant me tenant avec sa main droit ,elle était derrier moi, je la sentais, son bras tenant mon dos et sa main arrivait sur ma hanche. Nous étions toujours dans la même position, J'était a l'orizontale, à quelque centimètre du sol, dans les aires, près a tomber si il me lachais. Il était au dessus de moi, il se releva et je le sentis me porter et il me posa dans un lit, je reconnu la matière de sa couverture, elle était douce, il me couvrie avec. Il prie ma température avec sa main qu'il posa sur mon frond, je l'entendie descendre et revenir, en quelque seconde, il me fie avaler un un doliprane avec de l'eau, je fit la grimace en avalant le coutenue du verre, puis Damon me prie mon verre et le posa, il leva la couverture du coter, ou je n'y etait pas, il se mie dessous et se couche vert moi. Je me sentis trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux mais je sentis tout ces fait et geste. Il avait mis son bras autour de moi, je me tournis vers lui et je mis ma main sur son torse, je sentie au touche, qu'il y avait beaucoup d'abdot, je le caressa, une parfaite musculature, c'était agreable, j'entendit Damon avoir un petit rire, qui ne s'entendais pas beaucoup, j'ouvrit la moitier d'un yeux, je vi un grand sourire sur le visage de Damon, ce que me fit sourire a mon tour, car le beau vampire était heureux pour la première fois, depuis deux mois. J'étais au ange, Damon était là, vers moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais dans les bras d'un vampire, qu'il était le frère de mon copain vampire lui aussi et qui était disparue. je me posa une question, suis-je amoureuse de Damon ? Sur ces penser, je m'endormis gênée mais heureuse d'étre dans les bras de Damon.

_**POV DAMON.**_

J'étais dans mon lit avec la fille que j'aimais, elle était collée à moi comme un chewing-gum, je lui avait carréser les cheveux toute la nuit, ce qui ne lui géna pas, même si je voulais être avec elle et l'embrasser, je ne pouvais pas, elle était avec mon frère, et même si ce dernier n'était plus avec nous je n'avais pas le droit de profité de son absence pour lui piqué la fille qu'il aimait, tout comme moi. Plonger dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte, en y sortant, que le jour venait de se lever, je n'avait fermé l'oeil de la nuit et pourtant j'etais en plein forme (évidament), il était environ 7h00 du matin et je me demandais pourquoi Elena avait-elle fait un malaise ? Je repensa à hier soir, sur le coup, j'avais eu peur qui lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, j'était rester figer a l'orizontale avec elle, un long moment, près a tomber tout les deux, j'avait eu le regard pétrifier mais je l'avait ramener dans mon lit et je lavait endormie. Je repensa, aussi, quand elle etait arriver, j'en rigola encore, moi, quand je suis dans ma chambre, j'ai l'abitude d'être alaise et de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'abit, elle était arriver dans la nuit, ou j'était nue, sa ne m'avait pas géner, qu'elle me voie comme sa, j'avait eu l'inprésion qu'elle m'avait deja vue,surement a cose de Katherine, Elena avait était toute gène par ma tenue, mais elle aussi, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de tisu sur elle, elle était en sous vetement,quand j'y repense encore, elle était magnifique dans sa petit tenue, biensur je ne lui avait pas cacher mes penser, je lui avait fait la remarque. Elena m'avait demander de metre quelque chose, ceci, m'avait fait rire. Avant de me lever, j'embrassa sur le frond, la magnifique jeune femme qui était encore accroché à mon torse musclée. Je carresa, une dernier fois, ces long cheveux brun, ne voulant pas la réveiller, j'enleva sa main et la posa délicatement sur le lit. J'enfila un pantalon et une chemise noir, que j'avait prie dans une armoir, et sortir de ma chambre, il y avait encore le verre casser de Elena, je le ramasssa, puis je rescendit les escalier et quand j'arriva dans la cuisine, je me diriga vert la poubelle et mie le verre casser puis vert le frigo ou je prie un poche de sang et un verre dans un placard et j'alla m'assoire a la table. Le soleil du matin ellumina la piece. Je conpresa la poche de sang, pour le mettre dans le verre, je pue une gorgé, quelques secondes passa, quand soutein, Katherine entra. Elle était en sous vétement, elle n'était gène que je la voile dans un tenu aussi légère, (tout comme moi avec Elena) car je l'avais vue plus nue auparavant. Elle se mit assie sur la table, ou je venait  
>de m'assoire, je la regardis en buvant une nouvelle gorgeé. Elle me regarda pendant un instant et me fit un petit sourire.<p>

**- Salut, beau brun. Pourquoi tu te leve si tôt ?**

Katherine tournoyait ces cheveux entre ces doigts, elle croisa les jambes et me regarda en signe d'attende de ma réponse.

**-Arrète Katherine, ton petit jeu séduction là, sa marche pas avec moi !** dit-je avec nervosité.

**- Oh calme toi** ! me dit-elle avec son petit sourire.

Elle était amusé par ma réaction, elle se mit à rire et un silence retenti.

-**Hier j'ai entendu un verre tomber, c'était quoi** ?

**- J'avait entendu du bruit, j'ai ouvert ma porte et il y avait Elena, elle c'est évanoui et elle a fait tomber son verre.** Lui reponds-je, en buvant une gorgée de sang.

-** Ou est-elle ?** me demanda Katherinne paniquer.

**- Dans ma chambre** ! repondis-je avec évidence.

Sur c'est parole je vis Katherine, courir à sa vitesse maximale, dans la direction de ma chambre. J'alla la rejoindre en marchant, et je vis deux clones en sous vétement, mais pourquoi étaient-elles toujours habillées comme ça, le matin ? Mais, d'un autre coté, quel gars, n'aimerait pas avoir de magnifique femme qui ce promène chers eux, en sous vétement. Elles étaient assisent sur le lit en plein discussion, je m'incrusta et fit la biss a Elena. Toute deux étaient dans la même possition, les jambes croissés, quelque diférence pouvait les diférencier, c'était les cheveux, les habits et l'expresion du visage, Katherine avait les cheveux bouclés, ces sous vétement était en noir et elle avait l'air paniquer, Elena avait les cheveux lisses, ces sous vétement était en rouge et elle avait l'air heureuse, tout temps regardant Katherine et moi.

-** Tu vas mieux ? Hier, tu avais de la fièvre**. Demandais-je à Elena.

- **Oui merci Damon. Je parlais avec Katherine, et ont se disaient que j'étais juste fatigue et que je devrais prendre des vacances**. Me dit-elle, en se collant à nouveau contre mon torse. Je m'était assie au bort de mon lit et elle m'avait fait basculer en arrière, pour pouvoir se coller a moi, se qui me fit sourire. Katherine c'était mie derrière moi et elle me caressa les cheveux quelque seconde, tout tant me parlant.

- **Ont pourraient aller tous les trois a la plage, j'ai une petite maison à Los Angel** ! Proposa Katherine.

On se regardit tous les trois et je fis un geste positif, avec ma tête, à Katherine.

- **Ont part dans 3 jours, le temps de ce préparé**. Renchérie Katherine excité par ma réponse.

Elena était heureuse de partie un petit moment, je le vis sur son visage, Elle me regarda et me fit un grand sourire. Katherine c'était levé et était partie de la pièce, Elena ce coucha carement sur moi et me petit bisous sur la joue, elle était sur moi, coller a moi, nous étions en sous vétment, sa me rappellais bizarrement Katherine, Elena était en séduction avec moi comme katherine, sa me donna des frissons, mais j'aimais sa, elle se leva et partie de ma chambre. Je fis de même, pour me rendre au salon, quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un sonna a la porte, je mis précipita, pour ouvrir. J'ouvris et je vie un homme d'une 20 d'années, je n'entendie pas les battements de son coeur, donc, j'en conclua qu'il n'était pas humain. J'étais pétrifié car il me ressemblait à moi et a stepfan. Il était comme moi, fort, la même carure mais il avait la tête d'ange de stepfan.

-** Bonjour, vous êtes bien Damon Salvatore** ? me questionna-t-il.

-**Oui, et vous ête** ? lui demandai-je froidement en levant mes sourcils en signe d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

**-Je m'appelle Thom Salvatore, je suis votre demi-frère !**

J'était là, devant lui, devant mon frère caché, qui était apparemment un être surnaturelle, Elena et Katherine venaient de me rejoindre,( habiller), ils firent les présentations et tout comme moi, elles étaient bouche bé. Il regarda Katherine et Elena bizarement, comme si il les connaisaient, il avait l'aire étonner de voir deux filles qui se resemblaient autant, connaisait-il Katherine ou Elena ? Je ne l'invita pas à entrer, car nous ne saviont rien de lui, puis pour discuter, nous partimes au Mistil Grill, tout les quartres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews si vous plait, n'oublier pas )<strong>_

_**Les deux prochains chapitres prévue samedi 12 novembre. :)**_


	2. Le 3ème frère craque sur Elena

_**Salut, j'éspère que le 1er chapitre vous à plus. Ce chapitre est arriver plutôt que prévue et il est un peut plus court dans le 3ème chapitres sera plus long. Bonne lecture à tous :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2: le troisieme frère craque sur Elena.<strong>_

_**POV DAMON.**_

Arrivé au Mistil Grill, nous prîmes une table, Matt arriva avec son carnet et nous demanda notre commande. Elena prie une limonade, Katherine ne prie rien, Moi et mon frère prirent une Bière. Et oui, c'est de famille, a mon avie, nous sommes des alcolos mais nous l'asumons. Breff, je regarda mon frère, timie...euh... je c'est plus son nom. Elena me regarda, comme si elle voulais que je fasse le premier pas enver mon demi-frère car un gros silence c'était installé a la table, Matt était partie mais quelque minutes après, il revint et coupa le silence, il avait nos boissons, biensur il avait pas oublier l'adition, Les trois personnes qui étaient assisent a ma table me regardirent, vue les regards c'était moi qui devait payer, bas voyons. Après avoir payer les boissons, je coupa définitivement le silence qui était revenue.

_**- Alors mon frèro, ta quelle age ? C'est qui ma mère ou mon Cher père qui fait partie de ta famille ? Et enfin, te quoi comme chose surnaturelle, toi ?**_ demand-je a mon frère avec mon aire froid.

_**- Bas j'ai 19 ans depuis 1860 environ, je suis vampire tout comme toi et Stefen, c'est ton père qui a trouper ta mère.**_Me répond-il avait la même exprésion que moi.

Elena c'était assie à ma droit et katherine à ma gauche, depuis quelque temps elles aimaient bien se coller a moi, je l'est comprend, je suis trop irrésistible. Pendants plus de 2H00, ont se possa des milliards de questions, j'aprie que c'était Katherine, comme part assard, qui avait transformer mon demi-frère et elle avait aussi eu un liaison avec ce dernier, une petit avait rajouter Katherine, en souriant. J'entendis le coeur d'Elena s'acélérer, elle tounoyais sur sa chaise, je ne comprie pas pourquoi elle était dans cette état. Avait-elle bue de l'alcole ? Non, elle avait prie une limo, et si sa aurais était le cas, j'aurais sentie l'alcole dans son sang. Elena tompa parterre, Tom, oui j'ai enfin apprie son nom, atrappa la fille que j'aimais, il la regarda comme moi, je vue de l'amour dans ses yeux. Oh non, il est amoureux de Elena, pfff, j'avait déja l'argement assez de Stefen, qui me feussait concurence, et la, je me m'en tape un deuxième, en plus Tom était l'asemblage de moi et Stefan, imaginer Stefan et moi comprime, assembler, la cata. Je vie Katherine au maximome, elle était hipper paniquer. Je prie Elena qui c'était évanouis (encore), nous sortîmes du restaurant, j'était suivit par mon frère et part Katherine, arriver à la voiture, je mie Elena, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller, a l'arrière du véhicule . Je m'installa à coté d'elle, Katherine se mie au volant, au secour, avait vous déjà vue Katherine au voulant et en plus en panique total ?... Bas c'est horrible, même si je suis imortel, j'ai quand même peur de mourir avec elle. Tom se mie devant, j'attacha Elena avec la ceinture. Arriver au manoir, je prie Elena dans les bras, Katherine c'était appliquer pour conduire, même si Elena c'était taper la tête sur le siège avant, je l'avait mal tenue et quand Katherine avait acélérer, Elena avait fait amie amie avec le siège avant, elle était bien endormie car elle n'avait pas bronché. J'invita Tom à entré dans le manoir, puis je me diriga vert le salon et je posa Elena sur le canapé en cuir. Je pris sa température, ouah, elle était brullante, je lui donna un doliprane, je prie le téléphone pour appeler Bonnie, Katherine c'était assise parterre à coté du canapé et Tom avait fait de même. Je m'installa au pieds de Elena, assie, je composa le numéro de la jeune sorcière.

**- Damon, qu'est-ce que tu veut ?** Me demanda Bonnie, toujours aussi froide avec moi.

_**- Déja, Bonjours chère Bonnie, moi aussi je suis ravie de t'entendre.** _Lui dit-je avec de l'ironie._** Elena n'arrête pas de faire des malaises tu peut venir voir ?**_ lui demandais-je sérieusement.

-_** OK !**_ repondie-elle tout simplement, puis elle me raccrocha au nez.

_**- Merci.**_ dit-je dans le vide.

Dix minutes après le coup de fils, j'entendie une voiture, je partie du salon, pour aller ouvrie a Bonnie. Quand j'ouvrie la porte, je fue surprie de voir Blondie, elle était suivie de Bonnie. Elena c'était réveiller quelques secondes après mon départ du salon, je l'avait entendu dire mon nom. Arriver au salon avec Blondie et Bonnie, Elena souriais en voyant ces deux amies. Bonnie courue vert Elena et lui demanda si elle allais bien, Elena repondis avec sa tête, elle fie un gèste positif. Bonnie mie sa mains sur la tête d'Elena. Tout d'un coup Elena tomba brutalement sur le coté, à vitesse vampirique, m'assie à l'endroit ou elle devait s'étallé, Elena me tomba dessus. Bonnie paniquer, mie sa main a nouveau sur le frond de Elena, je caressa les long cheveux brun de Elena qui était posser sur moi, puis Bonnie enleva sa main et me regarda.

-_** Elle a un coup de stresse, de fatique, elle doit dormir et elle ira mieux**_. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourir, pour me rassuré.

-_** Merci Bonnie, tu lui a fait quoi ?**_ demandais-je.

-_** Je l'ai endormie, elle va dormir pendant 2 ou 3 jours.**_

Je présenta mon demi-frère a blondie et a Bonnie, après 1h de discution, les deux jeunes filles surnaturelle partient. Je mie Elena dans mon lit, je n'aimais pas la chambre de Stefan, c'est vieux et moche, donc une fois Elena poser dans mon lit, je partie à la cuisine pour me nourrir de sang, puis j'alla dans le salon, je prie un livre de vampire que Blondie m'avait acheter quand ont étaient ensemble, c'était "twilight", encore un de ces livres qui invente des histoires sur les vampires, je lue les 3 autres livres que Stefan avait acheter pour lui, je rie, qu'elle genre de vampire brille au soleil, et ne peut pas faire l'amour. Je regarda la pendule, elle indiqua 23H56, je partie rejoindre Elena qui dormait dans mon lit, j'entendit Katherine et Tom qui parlaient a l'étage, ils avaient parler toute la journée, j'avait eu du mal a lire mon livre mais sa ne m'avait enpercher de rire.

Deux jours après, Elena c'était réveiller, elle avait préparer sa valise, ainsi que Katherine et moi. Tom m'avait demander si il pouvait venir a Los Angel avec nous, Elena avait repondu a ma place, biensur elle avait dit oui, ce qui m'énerva fortement. Nous étions prét a partir, les valises dans la voiture, Tom au volant (je ne voulais pas conduire), Katherine c'était assise devant pour diriger Tom, Elena monta a l'arrière, quand j'entra dans la voiture, un portable sonna, celui de Elena.

-_**Allo ?**_

-_** Salut Elena c'est Nadia, tu c'est ta meilleure amie en primaire, j'ai vue sur facelook que tu allais a Los Angel, j'habite là bas, je voulais qu'on se fasse un truc ensemble, comme sa tu me présentera ton copain, j'ai vue que tu était en couple **_**avec un salvatore, j'en connaisait un.**

Elena fie la grimace, elle n'était pas bien, son coeur s'acélèras.

-_** Attent, rapelle-moi dans 5 minutes, si te plait Nadia.**_

- _**OK.**_ repondis simplement, l'amie d'Elena.

Elle me regarda et son coeur ralentisa. Tom commenca a conduire, il coulais assez vite, mais bien.

- _**Damon, j'ai oublier de me m'étre en celibataire sur facelook, le temps que Stefan revienne.**_

- _**Bas, je peut le renplacer moi, je suis un Salvatore, mais j'ai des avantage, je suis plus sexy**_. Dit-je a Elena en lui feussant un clin d'oeilet un petit sourire.

- _**Non, Damon je peut pas faire ça, je vait lui dire que je n'ai plus de copain.** _Me dit-elle en sourriant à son tour.

-_** Ok**_. Dit-je, en feussant un petit soupire en signe de déséption.

Le téléphone de Elena sonna, elle decrocha, son coeur s'acélèrais a nouveau.

_**- Allors ?**_ Questiona l'amie.

-_** Oui Nadia, ont feurra un truc ensemble mais je viendrais avec deux Salvatore, et une couzine (**_**Katherine)**. Reponda Elena aussitôt.

-_** D'accord Elena, tu me montrera ton copain ?**_

_**- Oui, oui !**_

_**- Bon, on se rapelle pour se donner rendé-vous, bisous Elena.**_

_**- Bisous, Nadia.**_

J'était choquer, Elena avait mentie, comment allais t-elle faire ? Va t-elle dire la vérité, que son copain était partie ou aller t-elle demander à moi ou a Tom de devenir son copain provisoire ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews si vous plait ! :D<strong>_


	3. MAC DO, l'arriver a Los Angeles

_**Je suis vraiment désoler je sui en retard , mais j'espere que le 2 ème chapitres vous a plus et que celui-ci vous plaira encore plus ! Bone lécture :D 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'arriver a Los Angeles<strong>_

**POV DAMON.**

Nous étions toujours dans la voiture, cela feussait bientôt 7h00 que nous étions enfermé dans la voiture, Tom qui était toujours au volant c'était arréter une seule fois pour le repas du soir. Je regardis ma montre, elle indiqua 21h04. Katherine et Elena c'étaient toute deux endormies. Katherine avait sa téte sur l'épaule de Tom et Elena avait mie la sienne sur la vitre mais j'avais ses pieds sur moi. Tom s'arréta brutalement.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui à ?**_ lui-demandais-je.

_**- J'en est marre là, de conduire !**_ Me dit-il en se tounant pour me faire face.

_**- Ont s'arrète, alors ?**_ Proposais-je à mon frère.

_**- Okay !**_ Me dit-il en me feussant un petit sourrire qui resemblais beaucoup au mien, il était doué, car personne n'avait aupart-avant réussi a faire ce petit sourire sur le coter, si habituelle cher moi, qui feussait beaucoup d'effet aux femmes.

Dix minutes après cette décision, un hotel apparu. Tom s'arréta au parcking, il alla a l'acceuil pour prend deux chambres, une pour les filles et une pour nous. Après une dizaine de minutes Tom revint, il avait qu'une clée.

_**- Pourquoi t'a qu'une seule clée** _**?** questionais-je en fronçant les souciles.

_**- Il y avait plus qu'une seule chambre, mais il y a deux grand lit !**_ me dit-il en sourriant.

_**- Quoi des grands lits, je veut pas dormir avec toi, moi, je pensais dormir dans la même chambre mais avec des lits s'apparés.** _Repondi-je a Tom, en criant car je savait qu'il allait en profiter pour dormir avec Elena ou katherine mais je ne voulais vraiment pas dormie avec mon frère.

_**- Désoler frèro.**_ Me dit-il en prenant Katherine dans ces bras. _**Mais t'énerve pas, je serais sage avec tes deux doubles.**_ Fini-il part dire en me provoquant.

_**- Je vait te tuer si tu touche a Elena... ou même Katherine.**_ Dis-je pour le prévenir de me fait si il s'emportais, même si je me foutais royalement de Katherine, mais je devait la protéger car elle comptais beaucoup pour Elena.

Je prie Elena dans les bras, Tom ferma la voiture, puis nous montions les escaliers, arriver devant la porte, Tom l'ouvrie après 5min d'attente car il avait Katherine dans les bras et qu'il ne trouvait pas la clée. Puis après étre entrer dans la chambre, je vie les deux lits et deux portes qui menait, a mon avie, au toilette et a la salle de bain, je mie Elena sur l'un des deux lit qui etait bleu, l'un avait des couverture rouge et l'autre était bleu, je m'était doutais que Elena préférerais le bleu et Katherine le rouge. Tom avait poser Katherine sur le lit rouge et alla prendre une douche. Katherine se réveilla, quelque seconde après le depart de Tom, elle m'appela et me demanda de venir vert elle. Elle se mie assie sur le lit ou elle dormais.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veut Katherine ?**_ Demanais-je froidement.

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et m'enbrassa, je la repoussa violament, car je savait qu'elle feussait sa séductice et sa m'enervais fortement. Je la regarda méchament. Elle me fit un grand sourrir. Au moment ou j'était prét a sauter sur elle pour l'étriper, Tom arriva.

_**-Calmose les gens !**_ Cria Tom.

_**- Damon.** _Entendis-je. c'était une petite voie qui venait de se reveiller, la voie de Elena. Tom l'avait réveiller, j'alla masoire au niveau de son ventre.

_**- Damon j'ai froid.** _Me dit-elle. J'avait oublier de la mettre sous la couverture, je le fis imédiatement. Je me diriga vert Katherine et mon frère qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le réveille de Elena, quand soutein...

_**-Damon, reste vert-moi si te plait.**_ Me demanda Elena. Je me retournie et je la regarda, elle avait les yeux fermer et elle tremblais, il n'y avait pas de chauffage. J'alla sous la couverture et me colla contre-elle ( chacun son tour). Oui je suis un vampire, mais j'ai de la chaleur comme tout le monde. Je regarda Tom, il était jaloux je le fie, mais il se coucha dans le lit rouge avec Katherine, qui elle avait un grand sourire de dormir avec son ancien amant. Katherine enleva son jean (car c'est dur de dormir avec un jean) mais elle garda son haut. Je me rendit compte que Elena avait elle aussi un jean, je l'enlevie discretement et doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Tom était au bort du lit pour ne pas toucher Katherine, mais elle, elle était coller a lui et elle dormais, Tom était géner mais au bout de 20 minutes, il s'endormie. Je regarda la pendule qui était accrocher en haut de la porte d'entrer, elle indiqua 11h15. J'éteindit les lumière, en décagent mon bras qui était coincer part Elena. Je m'endormie après environs 1h00 de penser tourner vert mes deux frères et mes deux clones.

_** L'ENDEMAIN MATIN.**_

Je me réveilla vert 6h00 du matin, toujours au coter de Elena, mon frère et Katherine n'avait pas beaucoup bouger. Je réveilla doucement Elena, elle se décolla de moi, elle se leva du lit et pas tout t'a fait bien réveille elle tomba la téte la premère en n'avant. A vitesse vampirique je la rattrapa part le ventre, je la souleva doucement sa téte était contre mon dos et je la tenais part les jambes( comme un sac a patate), elle se mie toute droite, sa téte était au dessus de moi et je n'avait pas lacher ses jambes.

_-Tu peut me posser maintenant Damon, sa va, je suis vivante_. Me dit-elle avec un air joyeux et hironique.

_**- Okay ma princesse.**_ Lui dit-je avec mon sourrir sur le coter en signe de retour pour le siein. Je l'a lacha brutalement et elle s'écrassa sur le sol, se qui réveilla Katherine et Tom.

_**- Damon**_, crie Elena, _**... sa fait mal,**_ fini t-elle part dire.

-_** Oh je suis désoler princesse, sa va, te encore vivante ?**_ Demandais-je avec un air humouristique.

_**- Pff ...**_ dit-elle en riant.

Un silence s'installa Katherine était partie prendre une douche et Tom était partie payer pour la chambre. Elena se dévisaga elle méme et me regardis, elle était en colère.

_**- Damon,**_ crie a nouveau Elena,_** pourquoi j'ai plus mon jean ?**_ Elle était hort d'elle.

_**- Elena ma cherie, voyons tu allais pas dormir en jean**_. Répondis-je en rigolant. Son coeur c'était calmer, elle se mie a rire je ne sue dire pourquoi.

Katherine était sortie de la douche et Tom arriva avec une femme de ménage pour qu'elle nettoye derrière nous. Nous partîmes de la chambre, arriver a la voiture Katherine fis la biss a moi et a Elena, c'était bizare, la dernière fois que Katherine m'avait fait la biss c'était dans les années 1860, Elena se mie a rire en me voyant le regard pétrifier, Katherine suivie Elena, elles étaitent toute deux en train de rire. Puis après quelques secondes, les deux jeune femme s'arrétairent, Tom vie un sourire et entra dans la voiture, Katherine monta comme hier, devant au coter de Tom, Elena et moi s'étions assient a l'arrière. Après 4H00 de route, Tom décida de s'arréte pour manger. Au bout de 2 ou 3 minutes, un Mac Do en vue. Tom se garra au parcking et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Personne de déclencha une conversation, un grand silence. Arriver devant le restaurant, nous entrames et Katherine et Elena qui étaient devant moi et mon frère s'assisent toute les deux a une table, moi et Tom firent la queue pour avoir notre commande. Je remarqua qu'il y avait un vampire qui feussait un sourrir a Elena, elle ne savait pas que c'était un vampire car elle lui sourie a son tour, Katherine qui m'avait regarder, puis qui avait lensé un regard au vampire inconnue, écriva sur son portable et le montra a Elena, Elena me regardais, elle avait le regard pétrifier son coeur s'accéléra, elle paniqua je lui fie un sourire pour la rassurer, sa ne marcha pas, elle avait peur, elle écriva sur son portable. Quelque seconde après mon portable vibra, je le prie et lu.

_**Damon j'ai peur, et si c'était Claus qui avait découvert que je n'était pas morte ... :( Vient vert moi, il me regarde bizarement et il y en un autre celui qui a le haut rouge et la casquette bleu, C'est un vampire ? :S**_

Je regarda l'homme quelle m'avait décrie, son coeur battait il n'était pas vampire, il pouvait étre sorcier ou loup, mais l'hypothèse du loup tomba a l'eau car j'aurais sentie l'odeur du chien mouiller. Je repondi imédiatement a Elena pour la rassurer un peut.

_**NN, t'inquiète pas Elena son coeur bat, se n'ait pas un vampire et si Claus aurais découvert que tu était encore vivante, a mon avie, il aurais envoyer Stefan ou il serait venue lui même. Je vait les tuer les deux la, qui te fait les yeux doux que sa soie l'humain ou le vampire et au faite j'arrive, Tom a les commandes. :D :)**_

Elle me répondie dans les secondes qui suivait.

_**NNNNNNN DAMON, tu tue personne, je te l'interdit.**_

Sa réponse ne me surprie pas, ce qui me fie sourire. Je prie deux repas que Tom avait commander, ont se diriga vert la table des filles. Je posa sur la table les deux repas et Tom fit de même.  
>Je vie Katherine faire la grimace en voyant son repas car on lui avait prie un menu d'enfant ou il y avait un câteau, a la vue du visage de Katherine je me mie a rire quand tout d'un coup Elena me suivie, quelque seconde après Tom nous rejoignie, mais Katherine ne changa pas d'éxpré mangimes, comme une famille, dans la bonne humeur se qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Nous avions presque oublier les deux hommes qui feussaient les yeux doux a Elena depuis le début de notre arriver. Le repas fini, (surtout pour notre petite humain) nous partimes tu restaurant pour rejoindre la voiture, arriver a celle-ci nous vimes tous un cadavre d'un homme sur le pare-brise.<p>

- _**Oh mon dieu, Damon c'est l'homme humain qui me draquait, il est mort ?** _questionna Elena.

- _**Oui, je suis désoler qu'il n'est pas eu le temps de te demander un render-vous et je suis trop triste que se n'est pas moi qu'il l'est tuer**_. Dit-je avec un humour noir.

Katherine laissa tomber un petit rire, mais nous ne fimes pas attention a elle, je partie cacher le cadavre dans les bois qui n'étaient pas loin, pour pouvoir partir tranquille, je me possa une question: Qui l'avait tuer ? Mais je ne voulait pas savoir, je ne voulais pas mettre la vie d'Elena en danger. Je marchait dans la forét, j'avait posser le cadavre de l'homme et l'avait cacher avec des feuilles, sur le chemin du retour, j'entendie Elena crier de peur, Katherine de colère ainsi que Tom. Je courru a ma vitesse maximal, arriver a la voiture, Elena était parterre plein de sang, sur le coup sa me fie peur car la femme que j'aimais était a deux doigts de mourrir, je fit se qui me senblait le mieux, je lui donna de mon sang et je la laissa, la parterre, seul. Je voulait me venger pour se que on avait fait a Elena. Je partie rejoindre Katherine et Tom qui avait attaquer le vampire, qui au part avant n'avait quitter Elena des yeux, se qui m'avait beaucoup enerver. Je l'attaqua part derriere, il se retourna et me prie part le coup, me placant au sol, il me mie un pie en bois devant les yeux. De toute mes forces, je le remonta sur pieds, mie mes deux mains a son coue et je lui arracha la téte, il sedécomposa, je lui sortie une petit phrase d' adieu.

- _**On cherche, on trouve mon gars!**_ dit-je en le prenant et en le lanssant dans la foret.

Elena s'était relever mais elle avait mal a la téte, je la prie et la mie dans la voiture. Katherine et Tom montèrent dans la voiture et le moteur qui commenca a ronroné, se mie en marche et la voiture roulla. Personne ne possa de question pendants tout le chemin, le silence, Katherine et Elena c'étaient toute deux encore endormie. Je regardie ma montre, elle indiqua 19h50.

-_** Katherine c'est endormie, comment tu c la route toi ?** _Demandai-je a Tom.

- _**Tu voie frèro, il éxiste le GPS au 21 eme siècles maintenant!**_ Me repondit-il avec un air superieur.

-_** Ah Ah !... Ont arrivent bientôt ?** _Demandai-je a nouveau comme un gamin

_**- Oui, tien la voila, la maison !**_

Il réveilla Katherine pour lui demander si c'était bien cette maison, elle fit un geste possitif avec sa téte tout tant se réveillant. arriver devant, Tom s'arréta dans l'allée de cette magnifique maison rouge qui avait la vue sur la mer car elle était sur la plage. Je prie une nouvelle fois Elena dans les bras et alla la poser dans une chambre bleu que Katherine m'avait indiquer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW SI VOUS PLAIT 3 3 3 :D :)<strong>_


End file.
